The operation of facsimile or fax machines are generally well known in the telecommunication arts. In a typical scenario, the sending fax machine places a call to a dialed telephone phone, e.g., over the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). The PSTN routes the call to the dialed telephone number, i.e., the receiving end node. At the receiving end, the call is presumably answer by a receiving fax machine. Once the call is connected, the sending fax machine provides a fax call set-up tone or series of tones, generally referred to as fax tone, that is sent to the receiving end. The fax tone identifies the call from the sending fax machine as a fax transmission. In response to recognition of the fax tone by the receiving fax machine, the two fax machines negotiate parameters for delivery of the fax transmission.
Upon successful delivery of a fax transmission, confirmation of the same is usually obtained by the sending fax machine. Fax machines are often programmed to repeatedly attempt delivery of a fax until a successful delivery is confirmed. However, delivery failure can result, e.g., because the call was never answered at the receiving end. Additionally, delivery failure can result when, even though the call may be answered at the receiving end, the end instrument is not a fax machine or is incapable of recognizing the fax tone, e.g., when the end instrument is a telephone. This latter situation can be quite frustrating and/or annoying for the subscriber or end user at the receiving end, particularly, when the sending fax machine repeatedly attempts to deliver the fax, thereby calling the subscriber or end user at the dialed telephone number numerous times.
Absent provisions otherwise, an end users has limited options for dealing with a fax machine that repeatedly calls them on their telephone or other non-fax end instrument. For example, they may simply answer the calls each time, only to listen to the fax tone, or they may ignore them and/or not answer the calls. These options, however, result in a delivery failure, and a fax machine programmed for repeated delivery attempts, until successful, will merely call back again. The problem is therefore not ideally addressed in this manner. Another option is for the end user to unplug their telephone or turn off its ringer or other alerting mechanism. This solution is however undesirable insomuch as there is a risk of missing other desired calls.
Accordingly, a new and improved method and/or system is disclosed that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.